creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EarthStarTheKitty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:The Hoobly.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 22:35, December 19, 2012 [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Sup How are you doing xD? Zmario 14:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 17:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) GO TO SLEEPHydra2099 (talk) 20:49, January 2, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:18, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Your Slenderman Poem I've added it to Spin-off Pasta Wiki and letting you off with a warning. Writing about any of the forbidden subjects violates the no-spinoffs rule, even if they aren't technically spinoffs. Just wanted to get that out of the way. Also, you can't get around the rule by posting them (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi their Handsome face. Mr.Funnymouth (talk) 21:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Mr.Funnymouth Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) godiloveass Feigning ignorant, are we? Such an obvious little clone you are! You will never get my cheeks to boil. Why didn't you pick the gun of modification? The tiki dolls are on their way. That's who pulled your parents through the phone. Show them your true power by lying face-first bootyass naked on the floor! They won't dare to screech on your bootyass that way! Hi its me Kittybang12 sorry bout before on chat Kittybang12 (talk) 18:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Kittybang12 Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (IE random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in the rules. You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. 03:47, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday and stuff. It is ironic... That I, your greatest enemy, kept you safe from harm... But now you've taken my life, and in the process... ended your own... 07:41, April 20, 2013 (UTC)